Sweet Surrender
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZaDr and does contain some slash.  Zim has given up and just wants his enemy to finish him off, although things don't go as he expected.


**Title**: Sweet Surrender

**Beta:** No beta so deal with it

**Characters:** Zim/Dib

**Rating**: R

**Warnings:** This is ZaDr and contains some slash although not too graphic,crack!fic and fluff, small!Zim, Big!Dib

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Invader Zim or make any monies from this

**Written for:** My own amusement

**Summary:** Zim has given up and just wants his enemy to finish him off, although things don't go as he expected

"Get on with it human." Zim grunted as knelt there his head bowed with defeat. He was tired of this game, tired of pretending. The Tallest had abandoned him, he couldn't even conquer this stupid dirt planet. If he returned home it would only mean to be thrust back into foodcourtia and put back to work as a food drone. Zim repressed a shudder. He would rather die a warrior's fate then have that happen.

"What's wrong with you Zim?" Dib approached him cautiously.

Zim had deactivated the gnomes, and his house defenses. He had even sent Gir off to the movies. The stupid SIR unit wouldn't even know Zim was gone.

"You've won, now start your dissecting." His antenna dropped forwards. He had considered taken his pack off and just letting the time pass, but the PAK was programmed to reattach to its user automatically, as he had already tried that process. He didn't even care that Dib would have access to all of his equipment. Let the Tallest deal with him, he no longer cared.

"Get up and fight me then you stupid alien."

Dib lashed out a hard kick to his mid section that sent Zim sprawling to his side. Zim just lay there unmoving, uncaring.

"What's wrong with you!" Dib yelled at him. "You're just trying to trick me, get me close so you can use your PAK legs."

"No trick Human." Zim closed his eyes. After all these years on Earth, playing the same games; neither seemed to get ahead of the other. Then the truth about the Tallest finally penetrated his defective PAK sensors. Even when he put in a harder effort to take this awful planet he still couldn't do it. "You've won, now finish me off."

Dib crouched next to him. The dirt child had grown considerably over the years. As tall as the Tallest, where Zim may have grown a few inches. Quite an accomplishment, but not enough for this stupid planet.

Zim felt a hand reach out and attentively touch his head. When Zim did nothing the touch became bolder sliding across his head, running along his skin. It sent shivers through him and the hand pulled back momentarily before caressing him again.

"What happenend?" Dib asked him quietly.

Zim cracked his eyes open and looked into golden brown eyes that stared intently at him. Zim sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to give into the despair that had over taken him. But his treacherous body still let a leak of moister escape and run down his face. A touch of the humans hand wiped it away and then went underneath him lifting him up. Zim could still feel the tension in Dib's arms, prepared for when Zim would attack him. Zim had accepted his fate, and let his body relax into his arms.

It was with some surprise when he felt Dib sit down on his couch and cradle him against his chest. Dib's hands gliding comforting down his back and over his arms and head. The sensation was strange, yet comforting. When those hands caressed an antenna, Zim couldn't stop the shudder that coursed through him. A small grunt of a sound escaped him. The hand paused then repeated the motion, gently. It sent a delicious vibration through him and Zim crooned and buried his head into Dib's chest. If he had known death would feel like this, he would have surrendered long ago.

Dib's hand rubbed along the length of his antenna and Zim couldn't stop the squeak when Dib tugged at the sensitive end. Zim's breathing was getting harsh and he clutched at the Dib, his hands twisted into his T-shirt.

Zim almost jumped when Dib leaned down and licked at the base of the antenna, flicking around one base then moved to the other. He purred with the pleasure. Never had he felt this. Even back home, he had always been too small for any Irken to want him.

He felt the moan that came from the human as those hands slid to the side of his head and tipped it so that he would be looking at him. Zim opened his eyes, deep magenta staring into the golden brown ones. Dib leaned down and placed a human kiss between his eyes, pulled back still watching Zim cautiously. He placed another kiss where his nose would have been if he was human. Then Dib placed a kiss on his mouth.

It was strange, the feel of those soft lips against his mouth. Dib pressed in again placing another. Then another and this time Zim seemed to understand the motion and responded by mimicking it. Dib gasped and the kisses began more insistent. A hand had returned to an antenna brining more crooning from Zim.

Then Dib did something that sent a jolt of electricity through him and Zim cried out from the shock of it. His mouth tingled from the wetness of the Dib's tongue.

"Sorry." Dib muttered as he gently petted his antenna and pressed him back against his chest. "Now what's wrong?"

Zim sighed and snuggled against Dib's chest. What should he do? He hadn't expected this turn of events. Hadn't expected his nemesis to hold him in his arms like someone who was important, someone that he wanted to protect. It made him more confused on what he should be feeling. He was expecting horrible pain, and sneering contempt. Not this, this…whatever it was.

"I'm not an Invader." He said quietly.

"What?" Dib pulled back and put a hand under Zim's chin and lifted his head to look at him. "What did you say?"

Zim shifted his eyes to the side, the humiliation of it all. His eyes began to leak. Must be something in the air, or something he told himself. "I'm not an Invader, are you happy Dib-thing? Your stupid ball of dirt is safe."

"I don't, I don't understand." Dib whispered.

"It was all the Tallest idea. They hated me, sent me here to get me out of their way. It was all _lies." _He hissed. Feeling the humiliation, the shock, the finality of his situation. "I have no home to go back to. They expected me to…to die here." Zim hadn't been aware that his hands had fisted and smacked into the Human's chest. "They never planed to come here, they only amused themselves with my…my failures."

Dib only grunted with the force of the hits until he pulled Zim roughly towards him in a rough embrace. When had that happened?

"Told me I could continue if I wished and send them reports, but…but said if I returned that I would, would go back to foodcourtia, back to where I belonged. Stupid Zim, stupid Tallest, would rather be killed by his enemies hands then, then go back groveling, back, back to…."

"Shut up Zim!" Dib voice was harsh and commanding. "Stop it, just stop it."

Zim stiffened slightly and then slumped forward, the force of his energy, his anger and hatred gone, leaving just a bone weary tiredness. Yes, no reason to get riled up, better just to get this over with. He could feel Dib shaking underneath him. Perhaps the Human was angry with him now. He sighed and waited for the inevitable.

And waited.

"When did you find this out?" Dib asked quietly.

"An Earthian week ago."

Those hands had begun to stroke along his arms and back, one along his antenna electing a sigh from him. His answer only brought a grunt response from the Dib.

"I don't think you're a failure Zim." Dib's voice was soft, his hands gentle as the stroked. He had leaned down and licked the base of his antenna again.

Zim shook his head. "I could never bet you, and I _tried_ so hard Dib-thing."

"Well, I could never bet you either." Dib began to lick the other side, then he took the antenna in his mouth and began to run it along the entire length, electing Zim to shudder involuntarily. "Do you want me to stop?"

Zim shook his head. His bones felt like they were turning into jelly, a warm sensation was spreading through his squeedly-spooch. Dib chuckled as he reached the end and sucked on it.

"I've wanted to try that for so long Zim. I've kept a secret from you too." The human sighed. "You probably wouldn't understand, but you saved me."

Zim pulled back cracking an eye at him. Dib smiled at him. "You're right, this place sucks, and I could have cared less if it got destroyed or not. But you gave me something to believe in. Someone who believed in me back. No one else cared for me here. No one but you gave me the attention I needed. I feel in love with you. I've loved you for a long time."

Then the Dib leaned forward and pressed another one of those kisses on his lips. Zim understood this show of affection and he returned the kiss. The warmth was spreading through his middle. He was still confused. How could he have saved the Dib when he had been trying to kill him all those times?

His PAK processed the information as he kissed the Dib. Zim ran his tongue out along the Dib's lips, wanting to recreate that spark. Dib groaned and responded by touching his tongue back. It was a spark from the human saliva, it didn't hurt, but seemed like electricity. Zim pressed for more, letting his tongue enter the Dib's mouth which opened for him.

Yes, images through Dib's childhood, how he had been mocked, laughed at. Treated like a joke, sent to the Crazy House for Boy's because they didn't understand him. Just the same as he was. They were so alike.

"Zim, Zim stop." Dib pulled back gasping. "Tomorrow will be better, I promise Okay."

Zim clutched at Dib's shirt. "NO! Promise to stay with me Dib, promise Zim you will stay with him." Zim had spun around in Dib's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist, hands clutched in Dib's shirt.

Dib moaned slightly. "Zim you don't know what you are doing to me."

Zim looked at the Human a moment and could see that his cheeks were flushed red, his breathing was ragged. Zim moved slightly and Dib's hands shot out to his hips and held him still. A large bump rested beneath him.

Oh…oh, ho ho. Zim grinned mischievously. He brought and hand up to Dib's hair and let his fingers slide through it. It was the first time he had done so and he wondered how it would feel against his skin. Zim swiveled his own hips back and forth and Dib squeaked this time.

"Zim, stop it!"

"Oh I don't think so human. I think I will keep doing this until you promise me you will stay with Zim. Now promise me." Zim leaned forward licking a path up Dib's throat. Dib's hands tried to tighten on him, but Zim could tell he was loosing the battle. "I know we're," Zim bit Dib's throat gently. "Compatible."

That seemed to be the phrase to use as Dib growled and began to press up into Zim's swiveling hips.

"Stupid alien." He muttered and his lips licked and nipped at Zim's neck.

Zim only growled back, continuing with his rocking motion. He could feel the heat spreading through him, something he had never felt before.

"Promise me Dib." Zim motions were getting more frantic.

Dib pulled an antenna over and sucked on it, not gently, but hard which caused Zim to buck against Dib crying out, brining his teeth down he bit into Dib's shoulder which was still protected by his shirt and coat. But it was his instincts and couldn't help it. He couldn't seem to stop shuddering from his release as the Dib pressed up against him, his own rocking beginning to slow down. But it was what Dib was jabbering that made Zim smile.

"I promise, I promise, I promise…" He kept repeating, and then he cried out and clutched at Zim pulling him towards him, shaking.

Zim was able to form a sigh, his bones felt like jelly. Dib's hands caressed him hear and there. Placing a possessive kiss where he thought he needed one.

"Compatible, hmmm. I may have to conduct some experiments to test out this theory of yours." Dib murmured as he placed another kiss on Zim's neck.

"Of course human Dib. I'm sure I will make an excellent test subject."

Dib laughed genuinely at that and pulled Zim into a heated kiss his tongue mapping out his mouth until he had to pull away and breath.

"So what now?" Dib asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Zim eyed him a moment and jumped back and pulled his human up. It didn't seem to irritate him this time that Dib was so much taller…much.

"To bed Dib-thing."

"But, Irkens don't need sleep."

"No, but MY human does. And I want him to be well rested so he can start his experiments as soon as possible."

"Oh, okay then." Zim didn't have to turn around to see the cheesy grin on Dib's face, not when he wore one himself. He wasn't going to think about the Tallest right now, or Irk. Later, he and Dib would talk and figure things out. Much, much later.

The End


End file.
